shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Hurrah 1
It was a fine day at the Roretome Naval Base and Captain Straightjacket was just, well... fixing up his jacket. As it turned out, an equally fine, yellow haired swordsman came up to the base. A bounty hunter, and his name was Grothon Sinterklaas. Sinterklaas was wielding his two favorite blades, Sekisetsu of the snow and Yougan of the heat, one white and one red, when a red-shirt guard noticed his presence. Guard: Halt! Sinterklaas: 'Jeez! What does a guy have to do to get into a Naval Base these days? When I was a child... '''Guard: '''Well, you just have to fill out these forms. Name, occupation, residence, you know, the usual... '''Sinterklaas ('scratching his head): Oh, sorry for overreacting. 'Guard: '''No prob, we get tons of these everyday. ''The creaky gates open and the somewhat tired and cranky swordsman waltzed into the base. There, he saw two men sparring in the training grounds. One was small but agile, with wild green hair and glasses, and the other was tall and lanky but seemed to hit powerful punches. Sinterklaas grinned, thinking evil thoughts. 'Sinterklaas: '''What if? '''Captain Straightjacket: '''I'll have to stop you right there, you little pest. ''Sinterklaas, suprised by the captain's arrival, jumps back in fright. '''Sinterklaas: Oh it's you, the fabled 'silent one' Straightjacket: '''Not really. I got my epithet because I supposedly tied myself into a straightjacket. True story actually, but that's not the point. You're just stupid. '''Sinterklaas: '''Huh. ANYWAYS! I CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME, AND THEN YOUR GUARDS GOT ALL PHYSICAL WITH ME, IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL GOOD TREATMENT!? '''Guard: '''I'm sorry, sir. '''Sinterklaas: '''No problem, I'm just pissed off at him (points to Straightjacket). '''Straightjacket: '''Yeah, I got the gist. Anyway, you're a bounty hunter, right? Used to do a lot of odd jobs for the last captain in this base? '''Sinterklaas: '''Yeah, but he was nice, you're just a prick in the... '''Straightjacket: '''Have you ever done any major operation? Like, high bounty pirates? Ten, fifteen, twenty million, maybe even more? '''Sinterklaas: '''Can't say I have. '''Straightjacket: '''Then today will be your first! How does taking down pirate 'Lulu Gregars' sound to you? With a bounty of 22 million, he's quite formidable! (Sinterklaas grins): Actually, I think I'll say no to that. '''Straightjacket: '''Why??!?! '''Sinterklaas: '''I dunno, maybe because... I wanna be a pirate? '''Straightjacket (enraged): ARREST HIM!!!!!! Sinterklaas runs off, amused, but just then realises that he can never take back his words and would be chased by Marines his whole life. A horde of guards is running after him, so Sinterklaas had to do something... and fast. Just as he arrived at the training place of the two young youths, he grabbed the green-haired one as a hostage. Sinterklaas: 'Don't you dare shoot! '''Straightjacket: '''Uh-oh. (To the green-haired guy) Don't panic, Midoriyama! We'll find a way to solve this. (To Sinterklaas) How much money do you want!? '''Sinterklaas: '''I don't really want any money, you see. I guess I shouldn't have really announced that I was a pirate but, uh... yeah ,can you just let me out of here in peace? '''Straightjacket: '''Hmmmmm..... We'll have to ask the hostage. Midoriyama!? 'Midoriyama: Well, this is pretty exciting, so maybe I could just, like, stay with him until he gets started, gathers a crew, gets a ship. '''Straightjacket: '''That seems to be our best option for now. Good work, Petty Officer! (Salutes Midoriyama). '''Midoriyama: '''Hah! That was fun! Since I was a kid I'd wanted to be a hostage to a pirate. '''Sinterklaas: '''What kind of...? Ah, whatever, I was a weird kid too. Next EpisodeCategory:Story Category:Stories Category:Hawkinz340